


I Positively Definitely Won't Kill You.

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Gaming, Gen, Mild swearing curtsy of Junko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko proposes that Kyoko, Byakuya, and Sayaka play Minecraft with her.</p><p>It ends in chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Positively Definitely Won't Kill You.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSf_J5wS5lU It's stuck in my head.

It was a late Saturday night. Kyoko, Sayaka, and Byakuya had to do a lot of work tomorrow, so what better way to ruin it than making them stay up all night?[  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSf_J5wS5lU)

Right before nighttime, Junko walked up to the two and asked: "Can all of you come into my room for a while?"

Kyoko reluctantly accepted, as did Sayaka. Of course, Byakuya protested, but it was useless. This was Junko Enoshima, after all.

* * *

Once the three girls (plus Byakuya) were in the Ultimate Fashionista's room, Junko turned her TV on, took out a PS3, and put a disc in.

"What are you doing, Enoshima-san?" Sayaka asked.

"We're playing a video-game!" Junko said, cheerfully.

"Enoshima-san, you called us here so we could play a game?" Kyoko asked.

"Yup!"

Once it was all set up, the game was revealed: Minecraft.

* * *

 "So, what do we do?" Byakuya groaned, obviously annoyed.

"We start our world!" Junko said, "What shall we name it?"

"Something that makes sense, Enoshima." Kyoko demanded.

"How about... 'Garden Mist Shield of the Tenth God'?" Junko suggested.

She gave nobody enough time. "Okay."

"But we didn't-" Sayaka said.

"We'll set the difficulty to Hard, and play on survival, okay?" Junko cut in, once again, she gave everyone no time whatsoever, "Alright then, Let's begin!"

* * *

They split into three. Kyoko and Sayaka together, and Junko and Byakuya on their own.

Kyoko and Sayaka were made to search for food and wool. Of course, they had no intention of coming back. Junko was a piece of shit, and the two girls wanted to repay her by not giving them any supplies.

"Maizono-san, make a work table." Kyoko ordered. "Then make two swords to defend us with. Then make a pickaxe and mine some stone and make two stone pickaxes and two stone swords." She went as Sayaka did what she was told.

Eventually, the sun went down, and monsters came up.

...

"Enoshima, I highly doubt those two were the best choice." Byakuya said, as Junko continued building the house. Little did Byakuya know, she had rigged the House with TNT she got earlier (Don't ask where she got it from.) so when Byakuya went to add the treasure in, Junko would blow it up, killing him.

She readied the switch, and whispered, "Goodbye, you Super high School Level _Prick_!"

She slammed on it, and in seconds, the house blew up.

Junko was too close, and was caught in the explosion, and was blasted right into a creeper.

It exploded, killing her.

"FUCKING WHORE DESPAIR'S BITCH IN THE ASS!" Junko screamed, slamming the PS3 controller down.


End file.
